Naruto's Cupcake
by soda-denial
Summary: Naruto/OC. A small fic for Naruto's birthday.


**Disclaimer **: I don't own anything . . . except my OC Asuka! . . . Damn you E-bay . . . not letting me but them . . .

**Characters** : Naruto, Asuka, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi.

**Warnings** : A not-so wonderful story.

Note : Okay, so, before the story starts, I want to say a couple things. Okay, uhm, Asuka isn't described in the story, so here's a small description of her. She has long blonde hair down to her mid-back, held up in a low ponytail, she normally wears a skimpy navy blue top and white shorts.

* * *

**Naruto's Cupcake**

**N**aruto bounded up to the meeting point earlier than normal. "Hiiii!" he exclaimed, to Sasuke, the only one there. Sasuke glanced over at him and gave him a curt nod in response. Around five minutes later, Sakura skipped up.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," she said, blushing.

"Hiya Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst out.

"Hey," she responded, looking away from him and staring at Sasuke.

A moment later, Asuka walked up. After greeting everyone, she turned to Naruto. "Do you wanna get some ramen after training today?" she asked. Naruto's face lit up and he nodded, excitedly. She grinned, and Naruto did too.

About an hour later, Kakashi finally got there in a puff of smoke. "Yo! I'm sorry I'm late, but my cat got stuck in the washing machine, and I accidentally turned it on," he explained, quickly.

"Let's train!" Naruto yelled as he punched the air. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, umm . . . I didn't really prepare anything for today, and there are no mission, so I guess you guys can just spar!" Naruto immediately turned to Sasuke.

"You're goin' down!" he yelled. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and followed the blond to the next clearing over.

Sakura turned to Asuka, and sighed. "Why can't I ever fight Sasuke-kun?" she asked. Asuka looked at Sakura blankly.

"Why do you want to fight him so bad?" she asked.

"I . . . I just wanna be near him . . ." Sakura looked down. "Do you think I have any chance with him?"

Asuka shrugged. "Can we please start sparring now?" Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Sometimes Asuka can be such a . . . boy!_' Sakura thought.

"Ok, start."

"Eheheheheh . . ." Asuka chuckled. Then she disappeared with a puff of smoke. _'She must have learned that from Kakashi-sensei . . ._' Sakura thought.

After about two hours of sparring, Kakashi told them they could stop. Naruto, Sakura, and Asuka flopped onto the ground. As usual, Sasuke showed almost no signs of fatigue.

"Whew! That was fun!" Asuka panted. Sakura and Naruto looked at her. "What?"

"Hmm . . . I guess that was pretty fun, actually," Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto, I wanna spar with you one day . . ." Asuka said, then she laughed.

" 'Kay," Naruto answered. "When?" Asuka shrugged.

"Doesn't matter . . . So, ready for ramen?" she asked. Naruto jumped up, and so did she. "Anyone else wanna come?"

Sasuke shook his head, and Sakura always did what Sasuke did. "No thanks," she said before running off after Sasuke. Asuka smiled.

"Finally, they're gone . . . So, what's it like to be teenager?" she asked, suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?"

"We'll talk when we get ramen, 'kay?" He nodded, and followed her to the ramen stand.

When they got there, all the seats were taken. "Looks like we're getting it to go then, huh?" Asuka said happily. "So, how many do you want?"

Naruto surprised her by saying, "Just one." Asuka went in and ordered, leaving Naruto outside, with the hateful glares of the villagers. She came out a minute later, with two big styrofoam bowls in one hand, filled with ramen.

"C'mon," she said, as she made an attempt to grab his hand. He pulled away, but followed anyway. Asuka lead Naruto around town, until she came to a stop at a hill just outside of Konoha, with the best view of the village.

They sat down and began to eat. No one said anything, partially because Naruto's mouth was full, and Asuka didn't really know what to say. After they had both finished eating, Asuka stood up.

"Well, I'm off. See you Naruto!" Asuka told him, sweetly. Asuka ran off leaving Naruto all alone on the hill. Asuka felt really bad about leaving him, especially on a day like this, but she kept going. Naruto sighed and laid down, and in minutes he was asleep.

Asuka did come back, though. Around two hours later, she came strolling up, just as Naruto was waking. He sat up when he sensed familiar chakra, and spun around, and his eyes widened. "Asuka?"

Asuka was there, but she looked different. Her hair was down, blowing nicely in the wind, she was wearing a pretty green and white dress, and on her lips was a light coat of lip gloss. She had her hands clasped behind her back.

"Hiya, Naruto," she said, quietly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled, and pulled her hands out from behind her back. One hand held a cupcake, and in the other there was a box, wrapped up in newspaper.

"Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed, giggling at his expression.

"Why . . . How'd . . . how'd you know!" he demanded.

"I know because I'm your friend!" she exclaimed, with a certain pureness in her voice. Asuka handed him the cupcake, and put the present on the ground beside him, then she sat down.

Naruto put on a huge grin. "You're the first person to ever give me a birthday present, other than Iruka-sensei!" he yelled out. Naruto quickly jammed the cupcake into his mouth, then began to tear at the newspaper wrapping on the box.

Once he got it open, he saw that the present was broken into different sections: practical and fun. On the practical side, Naruto found things like new kunai, a few kinds of medicines, a few scrolls, and some complicated jutsu. On the fun side, Naruto found a stuffed fox, a scroll that held a jutsu that Asuka had made up herself, parachuting army men, some sparklers, and a black t-shirt that said "Future Hokage!" on it, in big orange letters.

Naruto's face totally lit up, but then his expression went blank. Asuka thought that she did something wrong. "Oh, no! What'd I do? I'm sorry!"

Naruto shook his head to shut her up. "Nothing's wrong . . . It's just no one's ever been this nice to me before . . ."

Asuka was taken aback. '. . . _No one?_' she asked herself. Then she crawled over to him, and hugged the foxish appearing boy. "Oh, Naruto . . ."

When Asuka let go, Naruto grinned. "Out of all the people in this village, I like you the most!" he exclaimed.

Asuka giggled, trying her best not to blush. "Kyah, and I like you the best too Naruto . . ." she said, earnestly.

"REALLY!?" he yelled. Asuka nodded. He glomped her, and they rolled down the hill, giggling, for they knew this was just the beginning.

* * *

See? I told you it wasn't great!  
D:

-Taryn

ps- anyone else ADORE Miku Hatsune?


End file.
